The Information Resources Management Section executes a broad program of computer-related consultation and services focused on support to all areas of the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program. Support is provided to other organizations within the Division of Cancer Etiology upon request. The Section's mission includes: l) planning and conducting research and development work to improve methodology in the application of computers and data processing techniques in support of research conducted and coordinated by NCI investigators and their collaborators; 2) serving as the focal point in the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program for the procurement, management, and monitoring of support services contracts, and for the evaluation and procurement of automatic data processing and word processing equipment as well as data resources used by staff investigators; 3) providing liaison, consultation, and collaboration to NCI investigators on the design, development, and operation of data processing and information systems; and 4) representing the Division of Cancer Etiology in providing consultation, guidance, and assistance to the National Cancer Institute and the Division of Computer Research and Technology (DCRT) on ADP and office automation issues, problems, and operations.